Haunting my Thoughts
by Moonrunner
Summary: Ryou's younger sister Amane has been dead for five years. But that doesn't mean she doesn't watch him, visit him, on the anniversary of her death. Yami no Yuugi x Amane


These characters are not mine. One shot. Yami no Yuugi x Amane. Why them? Why not?  
  
  
  
Yuugi was worried.  
  
Ryou, his friend, was unusually quiet that day.  
  
((Aibou, Ryou is always quiet. It's nothing to get worried over.)) Yami reminded his Hikari.  
  
(But never this quiet! I don't think he's said a thing all day. I'm going to talk to him. I have to.)   
  
Yami nodded and smiled as Yuugi ran off to talk to his friend. He was glad to be with Yuugi, even if he was just a spirit. Yami followed Yuugi at a slightly slower pace, invisible to all but his Hikari. He was a spirit, after all. Without a body of his own, he was bound forever to the Puzzle, and whoever owned it.   
  
((Do you mind if listen?))  
  
(Oh no, go ahead.)  
  
Since Ryou was staring out into space and hadn't noticed him, Yuugi decided to get his attention.  
  
"Hey, Ryou."  
  
"Hmm? Oh, hi Yuugi." Ryou looked at him for a moment, and then looked away.   
  
"Are you all right? You're more quiet than usual." Yuugi sat down next to his friend.   
  
"...Did I ever tell you I had a sister?" Ryou didn't look at Yuugi.  
  
"No, you never have. What's she like?" Asked Yuugi, confused.  
  
A small smile tugged at Ryou's lips. "She was strong and brave, but would always come running to me when she was scared. Almost a mix between Mokuba and Shizuka." He fell silent, lost in memory.   
  
((Yuugi, he said 'was'.))  
  
(Hai, I heard.)  
  
"She's dead, isn't she?" Yuugi asked suddenly.  
  
Ryou's smile fell and his eyes held an incurable sadness. "Five years tomorrow."  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."  
  
Ryou shook his head. "No, it's okay. She would be fifteen now..."  
  
"There's no school tomorrow, do you want to come over to the game shop? You know, just to talk. If it's okay with your dad." Yuugi offered. He wanted to help his friend in anyway he could.  
  
"Father is in Egypt right now. But, sure, I'll come. When do you want me to come?" His eyes brightened for a moment and he smiled once again.  
  
"Anytime is fine."  
  
"I'll be over about noon, okay?"  
  
"Sure!" The bell sounded "Oh, there's the bell See ya tomorrow, Ryou!"  
  
((He is suffering a great pain.))  
  
(Indeed.)   
  
  
  
It' s 11am on a Mouto family Saturday. Yuugi's room, in fact.  
  
((Yuugi!)  
  
(Lemme alone!)  
  
((Yuugi, get up!))  
  
(It's Saturday!)  
  
((And who is coming over today?))  
  
"Shoot!" Yuugi sat straight up in his bed, eyes widened.  
  
((Took you long enough.))  
  
(Oh, be quiet you.)   
  
((Hnn))  
  
Yuugi paused halfway off the bed. It wasn't like Yami to give up an argument that easily.   
  
(Yami? You okay?)  
  
((Yeah, I was just thinking...))  
  
(About what?)  
  
((I thought I sensed something when you were talking to Ryou... It was probably nothing.))  
  
(Well, okay.)  
  
Yuugi shook his head and got dressed. Wanting to go to the kitchen and get something to eat, he walked down the stairs. When he passed the living room, he noticed Ryou already waiting for him.  
  
"Oh, umm...Hi?" Yuugi blushed slightly.  
  
"Hello Yuugi, your grandpa told me that you were still asleep and to wait in here. He said Yami would probably wake you up. Did you sleep well?" Ryou asked innocently, looking at Yuugi.  
  
"Umm, yeah. Yami did wake me up, though. And I was having such a nice dream, too." Yuugi smiled. "What do you want to talk about?"   
  
((Yuugi, be on your guard.))  
  
(Why?) Yuugi quirked an eyebrow.  
  
((Remember the thing I was sensing yesterday? I'm sensing it again. I think it's a spirit, but it's not the tomb robber.))  
  
(I'll be careful, Yami. If it's dangerous, tell me.)  
  
((All right. I don't think it is, though. I don't sense any malice from it, just.... Sorrow.))  
  
"Yami worried about something?" Ryou asked, recognizing the spaced-out look in Yuugi's eyes.   
  
"Yeah. He said he sensed another spirit, and it's not Bakura. Basically, he said 'Be careful, this could be dangerous.'" Yuugi said, doing a rather good impression of his Yami's voice. Ryou chuckled.  
  
There was silence for a moment. Yuugi, feeling slightly uncomfortable, started a conversation.  
  
"What was your sister's name?" Then realizing he was touching a sensitive subject, "I mean, if you don't what to talk about it that's okay."  
  
"No. I need someone to talk to. Her name was Amane. She was so innocent... She didn't deserve to die...." Tears began to well at Ryou's eyes. Yuugi put his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"None of them do. None of them do..."  
  
"You don't understand! She died saving me! It was my fault!"  
  
((Yuugi, I think I know what I've been sensing. It's not a spirit; it's a ghost.))  
  
(Nani?)Yuugi paused his conversation and stared in disbelief at the empty air where his Yami was standing.  
  
((A ghost.))  
  
(Can you talk to it?)  
  
((I'll try. Don't worry. You keep talking to Ryou.))  
  
(Umm, okay...)  
  
"Yuugi?"  
  
"Nothing, Ryou. What were you saying?"  
  
Yami walked behind the couch to where he sensed the ghost.  
  
"Ghost!" He called out.  
  
"Who are you? And how can you see me?" A female voice responded.  
  
"My name is Yami no Yuugi, and I cannot see you, but I can sense you. Show yourself!"   
  
A female form appeared in front of him, with her back turned. She looked about fifteen, and pale blond hair cascaded down her back over a white tunic. She turned from watching Ryou to face Yami. He gasped. She was beautiful. Her face was almost elfin, and hauntingly familiar. It took the other spirit a moment, but he soon recognized it. She looked like Ryou. Except for the eyes. Sure, the left eye was a similar doe brown, but the other was pale blue-gray. Everything about her spoke of a deep, deep sorrow.   
  
Yami realized he had been staring. Composing himself, he asked,  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She smiled. "I mean no harm, if that's what you want to know. But who am I? Amane Bakura."  
  
"You are..." He trailed off.  
  
"Ryou's younger sister. His imouto-chan. Yes."   
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I told you, I mean no harm. I am here to offer some small comfort to my brother. But tell me, why are you here?"  
  
The former Pharaoh narrowed his eyes. "I am here as a guardian spirit, and to fulfill my destiny."  
  
"A guardian spirit, are you? Of this boy, I assume?" She gestured to Yuugi.  
  
"Yes. But, I have one more question. If you have been here, why I never been able to sense you before?"   
  
She chuckled quietly. "Because I haven't been here. I can only come into this world from the afterlife once a year, on the anniversary of my death." She looked sorrowfully at her Niisan.   
  
Yami was compelled to do... Something. Anything to comfort this mysterious girl whom he just met. He shook his head.  
  
"How did you die?" He asked, confused at his own emotions.  
  
"My family was out shopping one day." She paused "There was a robbery, that ended in a shot out." Yami's face saddened for a short moment. She noted this and continued. "Our mother was killed instantly. A stray bullet flew toward Ryou. I pushed him out of the way and took the bullet for him." She quieted and turned to her brother, just watching him crying his heart out to his friend. Yami waited until she turned back to him and began again,  
  
"He never dealt with me losing my life for him. He felt so much guilt over my death." She smiled sadly at Ryou. "He writes to me everyday. He doesn't think I can read, that they get to me in the afterlife, but they do. I read all them."   
  
She fell silent again. The ex-Pharaoh was shocked and saddened by her tale. He walked toward her. His emotions, not his mind, were controlling his body now. Amane's eyes widened at his closeness.  
  
"What are doing?" She whispered  
  
"Shh." He put his finger to her lips to silence her. He let his hand wander from her lips to the side of her face. With rare tenderness, Yami no Yuugi softly covered her lips with his. He wasn't thinking about what he was doing. He didn't want to. His heart quickened when he felt her kiss back, felt her wrap her arms around his waist. His hand buried in her hair. He was quickly getting dizzy. His tongue raced along her lips. They opened for him. She arched into him as their tongues danced against each other. When he finally pulled back, his red eyes widened and he quickly looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..."  
  
"No, it's all right. You're a good kisser." Amane smiled and winked as Yami blushed.  
  
"I need to go. Thanks for listening to me, Yuugi." Ryou stood up to leave. Amane turned from Yami to follow her brother.  
  
"No problem Ryou. Anytime you need to talk, I'm here." Yuugi smiled. Ryou nodded and turned to the door.  
  
"I have to go." Amane said and looked at Yami.   
  
"Maybe I'll see you next year?"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe..."  
  
  
  
Review Responses(As of 7/6/04)   
  
Yamisaris: Chapter? This is a one shot. Probably should say that....  
  
Pikachu-Goddess-Rishika: I'll try! Thanks!  
  
yla/all4him: Thanks!   
  
AyukaRyou:I will!   
  
Vulpes, Demon of fuzzy ears: Thanks. Her appearance and age I made up, otherwise I got my information at a site called Kokoro Kawari. It's at http:ryou.nano-synth.net/. 


End file.
